While You Were Sleeping
by Laurabeast
Summary: In order to save Derek's life Stiles forms a bond with his soul, but that's not the only thing connected by this bond. What will happen when they can't hide the things they won't even admit to themselves?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Sterek story, so give me some feedback.**

Stiles saw him first, he didn't know why he looked up, maybe Derek growled, or grunted, but none of the other super powered people around him heard it. Derek stumbled through the door, crashing to the floor.

"Derek!" Stiles jumped up, running to his side. He didn't know what he thought he could do for him, he was pretty sure he couldn't even lift Derek on his own.

"What's wrong with him?" Scott was seconds behind him, checking Derek's pulse. Stiles cupped Derek's face in both hands to get a look at his clamy skin, his head lolled to the side, limp. Stiles opened his eyes forcefully, they were yellow, and bloodshot.

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like this before, we need to get him to Deaton." Stiles worked his arm under Derek's shoulders, lifting him partially, Scott took his other arm, and easily got him off the ground. They got him in the back of the Jeep, and Stiles kept shooting glances at his rear view mirror as he sped towards the animal clinic.

"Scott." Derek's voice croaked as he dug his claws into Stiles Jeep, Scott whipped around, giving Derek his undivided attention.

"I'm here Derek, it's okay." Scott, Derek gave him a look, like he was an idiot.

"Okay, so he's not blind. Derek you need to tell us what happened man." Stiles hit the breaks a little hard as the spun into the parking lot. Derek's hand shot out, digging his claws into the back of Stiles' seat.

"Witch doctor." It was all he could manage in way of an explanation through his grit teeth, however he pulled his shirt up, revealing sickly red striations radiating away from his heart.

"Dude, try not to break my Jeep!" Stiles gestured to his seats before getting out to help Derek inside. Derek gave him a look of disbelief as he tucked under his arm. Derek spent an unsettlingly large amount of time leaning on these two since he met them.

"What? Come on it's my Jeep! That thing has saved your ass more than once, the least you could do is be nice to her." Stiles said, earning a pained little chuckle from Derek, just like he knew he would.

"You don't look so good, do we know what happened to him?" Deaton said, helping the boys get him up on the table.

"We're thinking voodoo, he said it was a witch doctor. Do you think there's like a voodoo doll of him somewhere?" Stiles was rambling, but he did that a lot when his friends were hurt. Derek grabbed Stiles arm painfully hard, giving him a look like he was stupid.

"Voodoo dolls don't work Stiles, the myth comes from a practice of representational magic, trust me that's not what this is. Help me take his shirt off." Deaton said what Derek had obviously wanted to say. They lifted him up, peeling his shirt off, the striations had spread all the way to his waist line.

"That can't be good can it?" Scott looked him over in worry, Deaton frowned, turning his head to get a better look at his eyes.

"I know what's wrong with him, but I don't know if I can save him. This is a blood stone vengeance spell. Unless we know who cast it I can't reverse it." Deaton said, Derek's grip on Stiles arm slackened.

"How long do we have to figure this out before…" Scott said, Deaton felt Derek's pulse, his frown deepening.

"Not long, a few hours at best, likely less. This spell is progressing quickly." Stiles put his hand on Derek's shoulder.

"I'll stay here, get everyone else and try and track this guy down. We'll try and slow this down." Stiles said with an urgent look, Scott gave one curt nod, rushing out of the clinic. Deaton met Stiles gaze, shaking his head.

"There's not a lot we can do here Stiles." Deaton said, Stiles shook his head, he couldn't lose another friend, not even Derek.

"There has to be something we can do?" Deaton looked back at the darkening lines on Derek's chest.

"There might be something, but I don't think either of you will like it." Deaton said, Stiles couldn't imagine something they would like less than Derek dieing.

"What is it?" Stiles would try anything, that's what they did, they risked their lives for their friends.

"It's called a twin soul. It's a type of bond used in some packs to share both the strength and weaknesses of it's members, but it's rare, because it would mean if one of you dies so would the other."

"No!" Derek coughed when he tried to talk, Stiles scowled down at him.

"Will it help him?" Stiles ignored Derek's protests.

"Most definitely, it will slow the spell, it may even sever the link, and cure him, however once the bind is made it can't be broken." Deaton said, sounding more hesitant now that Derek had said he didn't want this.

"Than sign me up, let's do this." Stiles peeled his over shirt off, tossing it aside for a ritual he had no idea how to do.

"No!" Derek's words were more of a snarl than anything else.

"What? Why not, come on I'm not that fragile Derek, I know you all think I am, but trust me I'm not going to get you killed, at least not any faster than this spell." Stiles hated that Derek would rather die than be linked to him.

"No, Stiles you idiot! I… I'm dieing dumbass. It could kill you." Derek dug his claws into Stiles skin while he struggled to get the words out.

"You think I care about that? Come on man, we've done way more dangerous stuff for people we like way less. Scott's gonna fix this, and we're going to give him the time he needs to do that. So stop being such a sour wolf, and let's do this." Stiles gestured wildly, and insistently.

"Stiles…" Derek tightened his grip, blood welling from Stiles skin, he cringed, but he didn't pull away.

"I'm doing this, what do we need to do?" Stiles turned back to Deaton, he held out a length of red twine that smelled of some kind of herbs.

"You bind your hands together, and share the bite. Fortunately Derek's no longer an alpha, however I can't condone this if he doesn't consent. This is permanent." Deaton pulled the twine away from Stiles. Stiles looked down at Derek, pleading with his eyes, Derek relaxed his hold on Stiles arm.

"Fine." Derek let go of Stiles, holding his bloodied hand out to Stiles, he took his hand, and Deaton wrapped the twine around them.

"Now the bites." Deaton said pointing to Derek's collar, Stiles leaned over, biting him hard to break the skin with his blunt human teeth. Derek snarled, snapping forward and sinking his teeth into Stiles neck, just above his shoulder.

"Okay ow!" Stiles snarly comment turned into an actual outcry of pain as the red twine started to glow red hot, burning to ash, and scaring their skin. His heart beat loud in his ears, and Stiles fell to the floor, his skin flush and hot like Derek's. Deaton hurried to get him off the floor and onto a table.

"Great, now you can die with me you idiot." Derek sounded better, but the pain in Stiles' chest was enough to make his eyes water.

"Don't worry about thanking me or anything, just trying to save your life over here." Stiles had gone white as a sheet.

"You're still an idiot." Deaton did his best to make them comfortable, he had really hoped the connection would interrupt the spell. Two hours went by without any word from Scott, Stiles chest was getting tight, his head was swimming, his vision was blurry, and he was struggling to breath.

"You feeling that too?" Stiles whispered, Derek reached over, finding his hand to take his pain.

"Yeah." Derek grit his teeth, he could handle more pain than Stiles. Scott stumbled in, bleeding and clutching a small, dark skined, black haired woman covered in intricate silver, hudu tattoos.

"This is her, she is the one who cast the spell. She's trying to use his death to siphon power from the nemeton. She's really strong." Scott was flanked by Liam, and Malia, bother of whom look to be in great shape.

"Bring her over here, I need her blood to make the counter spell." Deaton said, waving them over, and picking up a syringe.

"Wait, what happened to Stiles?" Malia went to his side, noticing his hand still clasped with Derek's. Malia put her hand over both of theirs, the pain radiating through her from them.

"He's sharing the burden, it's likely the only reason Derek is still alive." Deaton did so much as pause as he explained it. He mixed up the counter spell quickly, painting a binding symbol over their chests. He placed his open palm over the symbols, reciting something under his breath. They rose off the table in unison, the red burn marks on their arms hissed, glowing brightly.

They dropped back down to the tables, their hands fall free of each other, and they sucked in a gasping breath. The room fell silent as they all watched the red marks disappear. Derek sat up first, rubbing his arm where the burns weren't healing.

"Okay, that royaly sucked." Stiles clutched his arm to his chest, sitting up slowly. Derek reached over and smacked Stiles in the back of the head.

"You almost died you idiot." Derek slid off the table while Stiles gave him a look of indignation, rubbing the back of his head.

"You know for a guy who just had his life saved you're not exactly grateful, and really, how many times are you gonna call me an idiot?" Stiles said, turning away from Derek, and back towards Deaton.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Derek said in a flat deadpan.

"Whatever, what do we need to know about this stupid soul twin thing? Why isn't Derek's arm healing?" Stiles was used to Derek's snark, and he had bigger things to worry about right now.

"It won't heal, you'll both bear the scar. In this case it will be something like a brother's bond. It builds trust, you'll always know when the other is lying, you'll feel each other's pain, and want to be near by one another, Stiles you may experience some increased senses when you're with Derek, and Derek you may tap into the teluric currents for extra reserves of power. If you hone the senses you could even see through the other's eyes, or communicate without words, so far as I'm aware that's all that will happen in a brother's bond, however I've never seen one with a human, so I'm not entirely sure." Deaton said, Derek eyed him for a moment. There was more that Deaton wasn't telling them.

"That doesn't sound so bad, it could be cool, like what Ethan and Aiden had." Stiles looked at Derek as if he would agree with him.

"No, it sounds invasive. Now what are we doing about her?" Derek jerked his head towards the witch doctor.

"The druids have a way of dealing with these things, I'm just surprised she could summon this kind of power on her own. Go home, I'll keep her under with kanima venom, see if I can get anything else from her." They nodded, and the four of them filed out without question. Derek stayed behind, fixing Deaton with a hard stare.

"What are you not telling us?" Derek crossed his arms.

"The twin soul bond is sometimes called the soulmate bond, but unless Stiles and yourself have been harbouring an unknown affection for one another for the last five years that should be irrelevant." Deaton went about taking the kanima venom out for the witch doctor.

"And… what if it's not?" Derek's voice was quiet, almost hesitant. Deaton turned a quizzical eye on him.

"Do you have feelings for Stiles?" Deaton was curious enough to stop preparing the injection while he watched Derek's reaction. Derek scowled, turning to put his shirt back on.

"I didn't say that, now stop being cryptic and answer the question." Derek wouldn't even admit his feelings to himself, much less Deaton. He had only ever been with a guy once, and he had been young. The way his sister had looked at him… he hadn't let himself feel that way again.

"If, and only if, the both of you have feelings for each other, not just one of you, the bond will amplify those feelings. It doesn't create feelings. I want to be very clear that it will not cause you, or Stiles to act against your will. It will be quite a bit stronger as a soulmate bond however. You won't be able to deny it for long. If you're worried about him feeling your, well, feelings you should practice a mantra similar to the one they use to train betas to clear your mind. I'm afraid that's all the help I can give you." Deaton said, offering Derek a sympathetic smile before turning back to his work.

"I won't need it." He had meant it to mean that he wouldn't need to worry about controlling his thoughts because he didn't have them, but in truth he was just well practice in hiding his own feelings. Derek made it back to his loft, it had been too long since he had been able to go home. It should have felt good, but somehow it just felt empty.

Stiles shifted in his bed, he just couldn't get comfortable. His hand went to the red, raw burns on his arm. He brushed his fingers over them, and it sent a shiver through him. He closed his eyes, and for a moment he didn't feel so alone. This bond thing might be worse than he thought.

He drifted off, and a vision of a young Derek Hale, not long after the fire, sitting with a lanky boy about his age. Stiles cocked his brow at them. What the hell was this?

"You shouldn't be here." Derek, the Derek Stiles was used to seeing, stood next to him with his arms crossed.

"What is this?" Stiles moved closer to the scene before him, where a moody young Derek was leaning closer to the kid he was with.

"A memory. Tell me you aren't actually here, and this is just my subconscious worrying about you seeing this." Derek kept pace with him, if he was worried he didn't show it. Stiles watched as Derek let the smaller man kiss him, answering kiss in kind. In fact he burried his hands in the boy's hair, using his tongue vigorously.

"D-Derek, I thought you were into women!" Stiles had to look away from the shocking, and somewhat arousing scene.

"I am, mostly. Just watch!" Derek quieted him just as a blonde girl came through the doors behind them.

"Derek! What the hell is wrong with you!" Whoever she was she was absolutely livid. She grabbed the smaller boy, throwing him off the table they had been sitting on.

"Who is that?" Stiles stepped between them almost instinctively, Derek pulled him back out of the way.

"My sister, Laura Hale. We were the last of our pack, she was a bit overprotective of our bloodline. That was the first and last time I ever let that happen. If you bring this up while we're awake I will rip your throat out with my teeth." Derek reverted to his usual threats, Stiles just laughed.

"You should see my first kiss, I was jumped at a party, then the girl got kidnapped for ritual sacrifice. Never kissed a guy though." Stiles tried to joke awaythe awkward tension between them.

"But you like boys too?" Stiles voice echoed around them, the scene swirling to the one at Danny's rave.

"Yeah, do you?" Derek heard Stiles' heart rate spike in the silence that hung heavy in the air after her question. He sat up, gasping in a breath. Derek looked around, not sure if it had just been a dream, or something more. He really hoped it was just a dream.

Stiles just sat there trying to process what he'd seen, had that been real? Was his dream some byproduct of the bond, or was this just his long buried feelings cropping up. He had always been a bit bisexual, he had almost taken Danny up on his offer to take his virginity before he had revealed it as a joke. He had always had a little crush on Derek, something about the way he ordered him around, and his wolf just made Stiles hot under the collar.


	2. Chapter 2

-Can the bond make us dream share? Stile text Deaton, getting up so he could go to classes. As much as he wanted to see Derek he knew he had to stay as far away from him as he could, or he was going to make an ass of himself.

-Yes, it is possible, though somewhat uncommon. It usually only occurs when sleeping in the same room. Your dreams are probably safe. Deaton's reply was a lot more disappointing than he thought it would be. Deaton sent the text twice however which made him wonder if he was wrong. Derek found the text comforting, he could just avoid Stiles, and things would be fine, so why was he standing in the parking lot of Stiles' school.

Stiles was freaking out, they had a pop quiz that he was so unprepared for. On top of that he was buzzing with this anxiety, he wanted to see Derek. He hated that he wanted to see him, he had way more important things to do right now.

He scratched in his answers desperately, he couldn't breathe. Great, he was having a panic attack, just what he needed. He popped his leg up and down nervously, trying to remember all the things he did to stop a panic attack, while he tried to remember all the answers.

He heard the door to the class open quietly, he didn't have time spare a glance through, because he was starting to see spots. If he didn't calm down he was going to pass out in the middle of this quiz. A hand touched his shoulder, and his head whipped around to find Derek.

"Calm down, I could feel you freaking out from my loft." Derek whispered, as soon as he touched him Stiles felt his heart rate even out.

"Well I'm sorry that my panic is inconveniencing you!" Stiles said, not willing to admit how comforting it was to have him there.

"It's the bond, Deaton says it's going to make us need to be close. I can hear your heart rate slowing down already you idiot." Derek said, keeping his voice low.

"Shut up, I need to finish this. I don't see you having a panic attack because of the bond." Stiles voice was a hiss of displeasure, Derek looked at his hand, still resting on Stiles shoulder.

"No, but I drove across town, and snuck into a classroom just to put my hand on your shoulder. This is not exactly my normal day plan you moron." Stiles looked up at Derek's hand with a small frown.

"Thank you." He whispered, trying to focus on the test now that he was calm. He actually felt like he did pretty well with Derek there.

"So what, now I have to see you every day or I have a panic attack?" Stiles asked once he'd turned in his test, and they were out by his Jeep.

"Maybe, or maybe it's just because the bond is fresh. Look, I don't like this any better than you do, but we need to figure this out so we don't end up getting each other killed." Derek said, leaning against his own car, which was parked beside the Jeep.

"What are we gonna do? It's not like this will go away. How do we learn to deal with separation anxiety or whatever this is?" Stiles crossed his arms, subconsciously mimicking Derek's stance.

"You don't have class tomorrow right?" Derek said, Stiles shrugged his ascension. "Then tomorrow we can't see each other. Just stay home, and try not to have a panic attack." Derek said, Stiles groaned letting his head fall back to look at the sky.

"Really? Really, that's the plan? Just force it, and see if it gets better." Stiles already hated this plan.

"Do you have a better one?" Derek gave him an expectant look, Stiles frowned, this was not going to end well.

"We should have someone with us, someone to make sure we don't just end up going to each other like you did today. I have a three day break, so we can see how long we can make it." Stiles figured at least that way if he started having a panic attack someone could keep him from dieing.

"Good, let's start now." Derek pushed off of his car, Stiles hand shot out, grabbing his arm forcefully.

"No! I… I still have three classes today, I can't afford to freak out again." Stiles didn't know why the thought of Derek leaving freaked him out so much, even with the bond he should be able to manage a few hours.

"What am I supposed to do, come to classes with you?" Derek was sceptical of the idea, but he wasn't apposed to it.

"Sure, it's not like you'll get graded, and some of my classes are kind of fun. Look, just stay for classes, and I'll… I don't know, buy you lunch or something, what do you even bribe the werewolf who has everything with?" Stiles let go of Derek, looking down at his hands. He didn't like asking Derek for things, as a rule he avoided talking to Derek if he could, but now he needed him, and his dream kept springing up in his mind.

"Fine." Derek turned towards the collage, but couldn't help looking over at Stile just long enough to catch his reaction.

"Cool, so my next class is in an hour, did you want like breakfast, or coffee, or something while we wait, I should go over the notes anyway. I think we're probably having a test on criminal rights today." Stiles said, pulling his books out of his car.

"Coffee, and you're buying." Derek grabbed Stiles by the back of the neck, shoving him forward. Stiles stumbled a few steps, but fell into sync with Derek easily. The firm grip on his neck slowly relaxed to a hand on his back by the time Derek opened the door to the coffee shop for them. He realised what he was doing and shoved Stiles through the door a bit rougher than he had intended. Stiles didn't mind one bit, as annoying as Derek was

sometimes it was good to have him back to his old self.

"What do you want?" Stiles said, pulling his wallet out.

"Large americano, black." Derek ordered his arms crossing to keep his hands off of Stiles.

"And a large mochachino, extra whip, you know how I like it Tara." Stiles said, swiping his card.

"I'll bring it right out if you two want to find a table Stiles." She said with a bright smile, Derek went immediately to the far corner with the least people.

"What are you a twelve year old girl?" Derek gestured to his coffee, Stile scrunched his brow at him.

"It's delicious, not all of us can be hyper masculine, muscle wolves." Stiles watched as Tara came around with their coffee.

"You might as well have ordered hot chocolate." Derek leaned back as Tara set their cups down.

"Oh don't be such a sour wolf. Try it, I bet you that lunch that you like it better than that sludge." Stiles said, Derek snatched up Stiles' coffee, fixing him with a hard stare. Derek took a sip, which turned into a full drink. It was delicious, and he let out a small moan of pleasure. He sucked back as much as he could in one drink, passing it back.

"That is disgusting." Derek lied, Stiles frowned weighing his cup in his hand.

"Than why did you drink half of it?" Stiles pouted down at his cup, Tara laughed, looking between them while Derek made a face through a sip of his own coffee.

"You two are such a cute couple." Tara covered her mouth with her hand while she practically fangirled over them.

"What? No, we…" Stiles floundered to deny that they were on a date.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone. You two have fun." Tara waved back at them, Derek scowled at Stiles. Stiles gave him a sheepish look, focusing on his books. Derek pulled his own book out of his back pocket. His classes turned out to be at least mildly stimulating, and he escaped without being questioned about his presence.

"That wasn't so bad right?" Stiles said, leading Derek to the little pub by the school where they made the best burgers. Derek fixed him with a cold stare, but didn't deny that spending the day with him hadn't been the worst time he'd ever had.

"It's weird, you look pissed, but for some reason I feel like you're having a pretty cheery day by Derek Hale standards." Derek's expression remained constant.

"It's the connection, like chemo signals. I wasn't shot, stabbed, clawed or cursed, so yeah by my standards it wasn't so bad." Derek opened the door for them again, and Stiles hovered in it.

"So you did have fun, I knew it!" Stiles pointed his finger at Derek, who shoved him inside.

"It wasn't unbearable, but neither is torture." Derek crossed his arms, leading them to another corner table.

"You're a joy to be around did you know that?" Stiles waved the server over, and they sat in silence, flipping through the menu. Derek ordered the stake as rare as they could make it, and Stiles ordered a burger, both getting a beer.

"Did you really need to order the most expensive thing on the menu?" Stiles picked at his label while he talked.

"Yes." He said, taking a swig of his beer, Stiles rolled his eyes, leaning forward to catch Derek's eye.

"What did you do to catch this witch doctor's eye any way? I mean it couldn't have been random. Why didn't she pick me, or Scott? We were both involved in awakening it in the first place, wouldn't we have made better sacrifices?" Derek shook his head, Stiles just couldn't let this stuff go, not even over lunch.

"No, you two are the only two remaining sources of it's awakened power. Sacrificing you would be like trying to syphon power from an extension cord by unplugging it. My guess is that she chose me because of Page. I have a connection with the tree because of her." Derek finished his beer, and called for another one. He couldn't get drunk, but he liked the way it tasted.

"So what if she was working with someone? Should we be watching out for another curse or something?"

"Probably, which is why the whole pack is trying to catch a sent from the warehouse they found the girl in, and Deaton is questioning her. They asked me to come help, but I've been stuck babysitting you all day." Derek cocked a brow with a smug little smirk.

"Come on! I don't need babysitting! I help! I've saved your bacon more than once! Even if I do get hurt, I still kick ass." Stiles said as the food made it's way to the table.

"Your part when 'supernatural shit goes down' is to stay at the sidelines and look pretty. It's not our fault you fail at it and get yourself hurt." Derek smirked, Stiles made a face.

"Yeah, fuck you very, wait… did that say my job was to look pretty?" Stiles got this self satisfied look, like he had caught Derek in some masterful lie.

"I said you fail at it." Derek deadpanned, Stiles grinned, shaking the ketchup bottle suggestively before squeezing it out slowly over his fries.

"Liar, you totally think I'm pretty." He punctuated his words with the crunch of his fries. Derek felt his heart rate spike, and it showed slightly in his features.

"Just shut up and eat your food so I can leave." Derek said with a groan of displeasure, tucking into his steak.

"Geez, who forgot to scratch behind your ear this morning?" Stiles loved teasing Derek, who just kept his eyes on his food so Stiles couldn't see him blush. When he didn't take the bait Stiles reached over and scratched behind his ear. Derek leaned into it, resisting the urge to moan in pleasure for half a second before he realised what was happening, and slapped his hand away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Derek snarled his words which made Stiles laugh even while he rubbed his hand.

"Just trying to get you to lighten up sour wolf." Stiles turned back to his burger to stop himself from laughing again.

"If you touch me again I will snap your wrist." Derek ate quickly, Stiles rolled his eyes at him.

"It wouldn't kill you to smile once and a while." Stiles said through a mouth full of burger, Derek scowled.

"Okay maybe it would." Stiles fell quiet, eating quickly.

"I gotta piss, you can go. I'll get the check when I come back." Stiles got up, looking a bit downtrodden. Derek sighed, he hadn't meant to be such an asshole, he just didn't want to let on that he had feelings of any kind for Stiles, no matter how slight. The check came, an his was almost twice what Stiles' portion was. He set a tip down, and went up to the bar to pay. He didn't need Stiles spending what little money he had on him, and he actually had enjoyed portions of the day.

"Letting the twine down easy hu? Good choice." A dark haired man at the bar said with a sly smile. Derek shook his head, making his way towards the door. The man at the bar got up to follow him.

"Really? You would think a fine specimen such as yourself would need a little more man than that. A man like me." It was only five and this guy was hitting on him like it was closing time. That didn't bother him so much as the way he talked about Stiles. Sure Derek gave him a lot of shit, but only his friends were allowed to be like that because he knew none of them meant it. Stiles had been the hero more than once. Even still Derek would have walked away, he was in complete control of his anger.

"There's a certain appeal in having a bitch though, maybe I'll say hello." Derek grabbed the guy by the neck, pinning him to the wall with glowing eyes.

"At his worst Stiles is still twice the man you'll ever be. If you so much as look at him I will rip your throat out." Derek let the significantly frightened man go, he couldn't believe he had just done that. He hurried out to his car trying to get his wolf back under control. He hadn't lost it like that since he was a teenager. He needed to stay away from Stiles.

Stiles was surprised to find the bill payer when he went up to the bar. Why had Derek even stayed if he wasn't fishing for the free meal. He hadn't talked half the meal, and he'd been surly all day. That man was such a pain in his ass. He pulled out his phone and called up Scott.

"Hey, what's up Stiles?" Scott's voice was strained, like he was working out.

"So I had a panic attack today, I think this whole bond thing I did to save Derek may be more complicated than I thought." Stiles said, going out to his Jeep.

"Wait, Derek gave you a panic attack?"

"No, Derek stopped my panic attack. I had it because I hadn't seen Derek, and I had a test I was completely unprepared for. He drove out to the collage to find me, and he had to attend classes with me. We're having full blown separation anxiety, and it's freaking me out because I can hardly stand the guy, and he obviously hates me." Stile sunk down into the familiar seat of his beat up old Jeep.

"So what do we even do about that? I mean it's part of the twin soul, or spirit thing, whatever it's called right? Deaton said it was permanent." Scott's voice was muffled in the middle while he wiped the sweat from his face.

"I don't have classes the next three days, so we're gonna force it, and see if that helps. I need you to make sure Derek doesn't come looking for me." Stiles said, starting his car so he could lock himself in the apartment he shared with Scott.

"Me? Why not send Malia, or Liam?" Scott said, Stiles shook his head, which was dumb, because he couldn't see it.

"No, Derek thinks Liam is annoying, and Malia would probably attack him. Scott your the only one he really likes. Besides Lydia was was coming to help me study tomorrow anyway." Stiles parked his Jeep in exactly the same place he parked it every day, and shouldered through the door to the stairs.

"Deaton said that it wasn't supposed to be that bad, I mean you two hardly even liked each other before right?" Stiles was quiet just a bit too long after the question.

"Wait, do you like him? I mean I knew you liked people, not genders, but you've mostly just liked girls." Scott said, pulling their door open, and looking at him down the hall. Stiles hung up, he really didn't want to answer that.

"The point is we need to fix this." Stiles avoided it all together, Scott's eyes went wide.

"You do? I always thought you two kind of hated each other. Did you like him before? Does he like you?" Scott pulled him inside.

"Scott you're my best friend, but shut up." Stiles put on his best scowl, which wasn't much of one.

"Come on, I mean he is pretty good looking, and he's a good guy, I'm just surprised because you two are kind of at odds." Scott just wouldn't let it go, Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It doesn't matter Scott, he's straight. Can we please focus on keeping you from failing and me from losing my mind?" Stiles flopped down on their beat up couch that had been salvaged from a street corner. It had given Scott flees when they got it, which was hilarious.

"Yeah, okay, I just think you might be wrong." Scott took out his books, and joined Stiles on the couch and let him change the subject.

 **What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles retreated into his room, laying down to stare at his ceiling, his mind wouldn't quiet down and let him sleep. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his door opening.

"Have you heard of knocking?" He sat up to scold Scott, only to find Derek scowling down at him. He closed the door behind him, striping his shirt off, tossing it aside.

"W-what are you doing?" Stiles voice squeaked like he was twelve as Derek dropped his shirt on the floor leaning over Stiles pressing his lips to his. Stiles gasped, and Derek took the opportunity to taste him, flicking his tongue teasingly over Stiles'. Once his brain caught up with his lips Stiles moved his hands to Derek's hips, pulling him down to the bed.

Derek shifted, moving Stiles to his lap, and working his hands under Stiles shirt. They broke the kiss just long enough for Stiles shirt to join Derek's on the floor. Stiles undulated against Derek, cursing his stupid jeans. Derek moved from his lips, trailing open mouthed, firey kisses over Stiles jaw, and down his neck.

"Stiles! I need you inside me." Derek's voice was a gravely, and dripping with lust. Stiles pushed him down to lay on the bed, kissing down his chest, and circling his nipples once each with his tongue while he unbuttoned Derek's jeans.

"Derek! God I want to taste you!" He ran the flat of his tongue up the divot in Derek's abbs, earning a shiver of bliss. Derek let out an inhuman growl, flipping Stiles onto the bed and ridding them o their pants in record time. Stiles looked up at his glowing eyes, an his stern expression while he tried to reign his wolf in.

"Derek, just let go. Fuck me!" Stiles said, stroking his precum soaked cock slowly. Derek pulled the cap open on a small bottle of lube Stiles hadn't known he had, putting some in both hands before tossing it away.

Stiles almost came just from watching him finger himself while he stroked Stiles with long, languid stokes.

"I don't want to hurt you." He whispered, Stiles tangled his fingers in Derek's hair, pulling him into a kiss sharply.

"I'm not as fragile as you think." The slight pain made his scalp and Derek finally rose up,

sliding down slowly onto Stiles cock. Stiles sat up with a gasp, his jeans sticky, and his

book stuck to his face.

Derek woke at the same moment, his shears soiled, and his eyes glowing. It was going to be a long day. Scott showed up just as Derek was taking his sheets out of the dryer. He was glad they had sent Scott. He liked most of them alright, but he respected Scott, and that was more likely to stop him.

"Do you really hate Stiles?" Scott said before he even said hello, Derek frowned, where the hell had that come from.

"Why would you think that?" Derek closed the door, returning to his extensive workout routine.

"I don't, but he does. You are kind of mean to him. I mean I know you're kidding, but you never say anything nice to him." Scott was obviously uncomfortable with this conversation, it needed saying though, because he wanted Stiles to be happy. They both deserved to be happy.

Derek cocked his brow dramatically and went back to his workout. Scott joined him, and they fell into a companionable silence. Lydia found Stiles frantically flipping through one of Deaton's books, and surfing the net. He had loaned it to him when he'd asked about magic, but now he was in desperate need of a solid way to know if these were his dreams, or there's.

"This does not look like criminal justice studies." Lydia sat on the other side of him, looking at the screen

"How to tell if your sharing a dream? Stiles, what's going on?" Lydia gave him that look, the one that said you better tell me or I'll kick you in the shin.

"Did anyone tell you about how I helped save Derek from that witch doctor?" Stiles asked, keeping his main focus on what he was reading.

"Yeah, with some bond thing, so you're worried he's tapped into your dreams now?" Lydia said, Stiles gave a pathetic look.

"Very worried." He said letting his head fall back against his chair.

"Why? What are you dreaming about?" She said, taking his book to flip through it.

"Him, obviously." Stiles tilted his head to fix her with his best duh stare.

"Okay, like sex dreams, or like nightmares?" Leave it to Lydia make sex dreams about Derek sound like the normal option.

"Sort of the first one." Stiles mumbled his words into his arm, Lydia laughed, setting the book down.

"Maybe you just want to sleep with him, or maybe they're his dreams, he is the wolf after all, or maybe you should just ask." Lydia held his phone out to him, Stiles snatched it away from her.

"No way! If I ask he'll know I participated in the dream, and we'll never be able to talk to each other again." Stiles tucked his phone into his pocket.

"Fine." Lydia took out her own phone and sent a text to Scott.

"Hey Derek, Deaton wants to know what you deamt about last night." Scott said, happy to have something other than his assignments to think about since Derek didn't own a TV, and Scott could only work out for so long.

"Why?" Derek said without looking up from his book, he didn't need Scott hearing his heart beat rising.

"He's trying to figure out if you and Stiles are sharing dreams because of the bond." Derek couldn't stop the jump in his heart beat that time. He really didn't want that suspicion confirmed.

"I didn't dream last night." He kept his eyes fixed on his book, and his expression carefully neutral.

"You're lying! Why?" Scott got up, getting closer to Derek.

"Don't be an idiot, why would I lie?" Derek spared him a glance, his heart rate back under control.

"You deamt about Stiles didn't you?"

"No." Derek's heart jumped, fuck he was never going to get away without embarassment.

"You did, was it a sex dream?" Scott was grinning like an idiot now. Derek looked up at him, raising one eyebrow, but no matter how calm his exterior, his heart was giving Scott clear honest answers.

"Did you like it?" Derek slammed his book closed, giving Scott his coldest glare.

"Stop!" He let his voice pick up a hint of a growl, but Scott knew the answer.

"Why don't you just tell him? I mean he thinks you hate him." Scott took on a softer, less amused tone.

"Because he's annoying, if you aren't going to let me read you can leave." Derek said, he would not talk about this, especially with Scott, who would tell Stiles. He had been successfully repressing that part of himself for almost a decade, he wasn't about to stop now. Scott slunk away to his school work, dropping the subject, and texting Lydia back.

"Apparently he's having sex dreams about you too." Lydia blurted out in the middle of Stiles trying to list off the Miranda rights.

"What! How do you even know that?" Stiles mouth went dry, and his voice squeaked. He didn't need Derek knowing every dirty thing he deamt about.

"Scott told him Deaton needed to know, apparently he liked it too." Lydia gave him a self satisfied little smirk.

"There's no way he would tell Scott that, even if it were true." Stiles went back to his studies, figuring Lydia was just messing with him.

"Obviously, but Scott can tell when he's lying remember." That made him think, what if Derek did want him? Was it all because of the bond? Worse yet, did Derek only want him because Stiles wanted Derek, and the bond was transferring his emotions?

By the time night rolled around Stiles was starting to feel anxious. He wanted to see Derek, he wanted to figure this dream thing out, and most of all he wanted to hear his voice. He pulled out his phone, he wasn't supposed to see him, but they didn't say anything about calling.

"What are you doing?" Lydia looked at him suspiciously.

"Making a call, clearly." He turned away from her.

"To whom?" She crossed her arms, getting up in his space.

"Why do you care?" Stiles dialed Derek, trying to get to his room.

"Stiles! You can't call Derek!" Lydia grabbed for his phone.

"Hello?" Derek's voice came through for half a second, than was promptly cut off by Lydia getting ahold of his phone.

"No! Stiles you were the one who wanted me to keep you two apart, and that includes talking on the phone. Go to bed!" Lydia tucked his phone into her shirt, where she knew Stiles would never grab for it.

"Now he thinks I hung up on him, at least let me explain." Stiles said, holding his hand out hopefully.

"I'll text Scott, now go." Stiles relented to not seeing his phone until morning and went to bed with minimal grumbling.

Derek looked down at his phone, that had been Stiles' number, and he had heard a struggle. He sprung to his feet, pulling his jacket on before Scott figured out what was happening. He than jumped up, and blocked the door.

"Where are you going?" Scott said, Derek was frayed, and stressed from an entire day under observation, and without Stiles, and now on top of that he was worried Stiles was in danger.

"He called, and all I heard was a struggle. When does that not equal someone, or something trying to kill him?" Derek didn't like this feeling, he had always worried when Stiles was in danger, he was human and frail, but now it was more. If Stiles died, so did he.

"Lydia text me, the struggle was her confiscating his phone to stop him from calling you. He's fine." Derek wanted nothing more than to argue, but he refused to tip his hand on this.

"Fine, but try and remember that if he dies, so do I." Derek shrugged out of his coat and retreated to his bedroom, he couldn't sleep however, because he had no way of knowing for sure if Stiles was okay. He stripped down to his boxers to try and get comfortable, and laid on his bed for half an hour without so much as yawning once. He got up, pacing his floor, he didn't three hundred sit ups, four hundred push ups, and two hundred pull ups before deciding working out wasn't wearing him out enough to sleep. He flicked open his laptop instead.

'Stiles, you idiot! At least let me know you're alive and not taken hostage like you always seem to be.' Derek sent the email, than he found himself going through Stiles Facebook account, stopping at a particularly Stiles esck photo of him mid wink.

'Sorry, Lydia confiscated my phone. You want to Skype?' Stiles messaged back, the tiny ding from his computer having been more than enough to get him out of bed.

'They'd hear us. Go to bed.' Derek felt like he was fifteen, he was not about to IM back and forth with Stiles, he tried not to talk to him when he could see him, much less when he was safely away in his own house.

'I forgot your jailer has super hearing. Is it freaking you out to miss me too?' Stiles really needed some affirmation that he wasn't the only one feeling clingy.

'Yes.' Derek tried to disengage, he felt better knowing Stiles was okay, and now he just felt stupid for messaging him.

'I've been having weird dreams, I kind of don't want to sleep.' Stiles fished for confirmation of Derek's dreams, and explained away why he wouldn't go to bed so he could stay and talk.

'Me too.' Derek's finger hovered over the enter key, he wasn't sure he wanted to admit that to Sties. His finger hit the key, and he instantly regretted it.

'Really? About what?' Stiles heart was racing, hopeful, and scared; he wasn't sure if he wanted Derek to really be in his dreams or not.

'You first.' Yeah, he was officially twelve, Derek never did this, he was the aloof, mysterious one. He only ever admitted his feelings when people confronted him with theirs.

'you.' Stiles had typed and sent that little word before he even realised the weight of it, and now he couldn't take it back. Derek stared at that one little word for a long moment. Did he mean you first, or he was dreaming about you? This is why he hated messaging, he had zero context.

'I mean they're just dreams, the fact that you're in them is probably all because of the stupid bond right?' Stiles followed up in a bit of a panic.

'Must be, you're in mine too.' Derek didn't know how okay he was with the idea of talking about this, but knowing Stiles dreamt about him was nice.

'Do you think that means we're sharing dreams?' Stiles hoped that subconsciously Derek wanted him, but not so much that he would risk their tentative friendship.

'Maybe. Now go to bed, I'm not going to sit up and chat with you like a twelve year old girl.' Derek cut him off before he questioned what he had been dreaming about. Stiles groaned in frustration, going back to his bed. Maybe if he went to sleep he could get to see him.

Stiles drifted off, and found himself in the woods where Scott had been bitten. Derek came flying past him covered in blood. Peter leaped after him, claws coming down to rend his chest open, but than he heard his own voice. Stiles couldn't make out the words, but it was clear that they could. Peter took off towards it, and Derek forced himself to his feet, his eyes blue, and his wolf visage on.

"Did you try and stop him?" Stiles blurted out the words before he could stop himself, Derek turned, stepping away from the bloodied version of himself as it gave chase.

"I did stop him. The wolf howl Scott heard was me calling Peter away from him. That was rhe first night you saved my life." Derek said, they fell silent for a long time, Derek was surprised Stiles didn't make some sarcastic comment.

"Scott says you think I hate you. I don't." Derek kept his eyes on the dark woods around them.

"Than why are you such a jerk?" Stiles wouldn't look away from him, he needed to see his eyes. No matter how stone faced Derek was his eyes gave him away.

"I'm not supposed to like you Stiles. You're a frail, helpless human, people who get close to me get hurt, and I'm one of only two people left in the Hale family line. I'm the head of the family, I'm supposed to have kids, and care about strengthening the pack. Why do you think I killed Peter. For all his flaws at least he was trying to make something of our family again." Derek finally looked over at him, his eyes more vulnerable than Stiles had ever seen.

"You're an idiot, your family would want you to be happy. More importantly, I am not helpless, and I don't plan on getting hurt. How many times do I have to save your ass before you believe that. I may not heal, or have super strength, but I'm still more capable than half Scott's pack." Stiles said, Derek stared at him for a moment.

"I know that. I just don't want to see you get hurt." Derek whispered, he was saying too many things he would have been too afraid to say when he was awake.

"Have a little faith in me Der." Stiles put his hand on Derek's chest, he leaned his head against Stiles, letting his eyes fall closed.

"My track record doesn't exactly inspire confidence." Derek let his hand drift up to rest on Stiles' hip.

"Maybe if you talked like this when you were awake you would remember I'm not like the people on your track record. I mean I'm not an evil druid for one." Stiles slipped in a little joke to try and wipe that sad look off his face. It won him a shy little smirk.

"I'm not as confident as you think I am." Derek whispered, Stiles slid his hand up Derek's chest to cup his cheek.

"In that case I'll make the first move." Stiles leaned in, pressing his lips to Derek's gently. He kept it chaste, and brief, pulling back to see how Derek would react. Derek sighed, brushing his thumb over his soft skin, just under the hem of his shirt.

"You gotta stop, I can't do this here, and not be able to touch you out there." Derek shifted to pull away, but Stiles grabbed his arm.

"You have to let me have you somewhere. I never thought you'd even look at me like that." Stiles tilted his head to meet Derek's eye. He looked torn for a moment before pulling Stiles closer. Their lips met, and Stiles Eyes shot open.


	4. Chapter 4

"Damnit!" Stiles tried to keep his eyes closed and go back to sleep, but there was no way that was going to happen. He needed to go see Derek!

He got up, pulling on the closest clothes, and ducking out of his room. For a moment he thought he would make it out the door.

"Stiles!" Lydia deflated any hope he had of escaping without a struggle.

"I just have to talk to him." Stiles said, scowling at her while she stood, arms crossed, between him and his escape.

"No! You made me promise not to let you leave unless you were dying." Lydia fixed him with a hard stare.

"Right, yesterday, today I have to see him." Stiles shifted from one foot to another to see if he could get past her.

"Absolutely not, go have breakfast or something." Lydia pointed him towards the kitchen, Stiles slumped, turning towards the kitchen. Lydia rolled her eyes going towards the couch, it was way to early for this. As soon as she turned away Stiles made a mad dash for the door.

"Stiles!" This time she didn't yell so much as scream, directing her voice with her hand and knocking him into the table, and to the floor painfully.

Derek had been pacing his room in frustration, he wanted to go to Stiles and figure out if any of his dream was real. He could still almost taste Stiles on his lips, like generic toothpaste, and cherry poptarts because he was always too absent minded to cook. He'd gone so far as to make himself a poptart. He picked at it absently until something hit him like a ton of bricks.

A sharp pain bloomed from his side, and the air knocked from his lungs. His eyes went blue, and he searched for the cause, but he knew exactly what it was, it was Stiles. Someone had hurt him! Derek slammed though the door, jumping down to the first floor instead of taking the steps. Scott popped off the couch at full alert, it took a second for his brain to catch up.

"Derek?" Scott scrambled to his feet, putting himself between him and the door. Derek let out an inhuman snarl, his eyes glowing blue.

"Move!" He didn't want to hurt Scott, but he would.

"Why? What's wrong?" Scott hadn't seen this kind of anger on Derek in a long time, and it genuinely scared him.

"Something is hurting Stiles." Derek tried to push past him, but Scott shoved him back.

"How do you know that?" Scott's eyes were red, nothing less than his alpha strength could push Derek back.

"I felt it. I can still feel it, it's his side." Derek was shaking with the energy it took to keep his wolf under control.

"Okay, let's just call, and see if he answers first." Scott said with his hands up, trying to look as placating as possible.

"Lydia has his phone."

"How do you… it doesn't matter, she's with him, so she can tell us if he's okay. Right?" Scott took out his phone called Lydia.

"Scott? Did Derek wig out too?" Lydia said as soon as she answered.

"A little, is Stiles okay?" Scott hurried to the point so Derek wouldn't attack him.

"He's fine."

"She hit me with her banshee wail! This house arrest sucks!" Stiles voice interrupted, and even via third person phone conversation Derek heard him. The sound of his voice dropped a huge weight from his shoulders. He slumped down onto his couch.

"Tell the idiot to be more careful, I don't need to get my ass kicked magically because he falls down a flight of stairs." Scott sighed in relief, he was pretty sure he couldn't have stopped Derek if he thought Stiles was hurt.

"Stowe it sour wolf, what happened to having a little faith in me?" Stiles forgot for a moment that the moment he was referring to had only happened in his dream. They were all shocked when Derek didn't have a sarcastic retort. Instead he got up and snatched the phone from Scott.

"My track record doesn't exactly inspire confidence." Derek said the words in a heavy, expectant tone. Stiles looked up at the phone with his mouth hanging open like a fish.

"Really?" Stiles had Lydia's arm to get closer to the phone.

"Really." He whispered, Lydia yanked her arm free.

"What is going on, you two are being weirder than usual?" There was no good answer to that.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." Stiles said, abandoning the phone so he could go see Derek the only way he could at the moment. This self inflicted house arrest was the worst idea they'd ever had.

Outside, observing them for the past three days was the man from the bar. He was immensely pleased with what he saw. They may have his wife, but he knew exactly what to do to change that.

Once the banshee hung up the phone he conjured up a thick fog, raising from the ground and putting them both to sleep before they had time to question it. Derek had gone back to bed as well, but he hadn't expected to get so tired so quickly. He could have resisted, but he wasn't quite suspicious enough for it to occur to him. Stiles sat on his bed, looking up at Derek as he walked in, a thick mist swirling around his feet.

"Tell me that your remembering our dreams means that I can kiss you the next time I see you." Stiles said, holding his hand out to Derek.

"You'd better." Derek stalked forward, straddling Stiles, and crashing down on his lips in a wild, passionate frenzy. Stiles gasped, trying to tangle his fingers in his hair, but his hands wouldn't move. He pulled back looking down at them worriedly.

"What?" He looked self-conscious, as if the problem might be his kissing.

"I can't move. My hands won't move, and niether will my feet." Stiles said, struggling against some invisible bonds.

"Like sleep paralysis?" Derek said, running his hands down to Stiles hands, and twining their fingers together.

"Maybe, or maybe my brain is reacting to some kind of outside stimulus, because my legs feel wet and cold." Stiles was struggling to keep calm, he had his fill of crazy sleep related things with the natsume.

"Okay, so how do you wake yourself up?" Derek wanted to stay in the dream and keep touching him, not if he was scared though.

"Um, raising my heart rate should be enough to wake me." Stiles been a very light sleeper since the natsume. He figured that was what woke him from all his dreams with Derek.

"How else, because your heart is already beating pretty fast?" Derek said, Stiles frowned, going over the ways to wake up.

"Okay, um… blinking, calling out for help in the dream, um, jolting myself awake. Hit me." Stiles said, blinking slowly, Derek didn't question it, Stiles was freaking out, and he would do whatever he needed to help him. Derek slapped him lightly, Stiles shook his head, but didn't wake.

"Harder!" Stiles was pleading with his eyes, Derek cocked back and punched him hard in the nose, and the dream ripped away from them. Stiles was bound at his hands and feet, sitting on a cold, damp stone floor. The room was dark, and the air was musty and thick. He could hear the sound of water dripping. He tugged at his restraints until it hurt, knowing Derek would feel it.

Derek woke up feeling uneasy, the feeling worsened when his wrists started to ache, like something hard was biting into them. He was still dressed, and made a similarly dramatic entrance to the first floor of his apartment as last time.

"Scott call Lydia." Derek said calmly, he needed Scott to understand first so he wouldn't stop him.

"Why?" Derek held out his wrists which even on the arm with the coiled burn marks from the bond he could see the red, raw marks of struggling against restraints. Scott called twice, and no one answered. They were out the door and to Scott and Stiles apartment in record time.

"Where is he?" Derek's voice was less human and more of a growl at this point, and it woke Lydia just as Derek burst into Stiles room.

"What's going on?" Lydia struggled to fully wake up, Derek shut his eyes, breathing deep to catch Stiles sent. The sent he knew by heart.

"Stiles is gone." Scott was following Derek into panic mode rapidly.

"Call Deaton, and figure out if the witch talked. Someone else was in here." Derek said, climbing out Stiles window. He made it about two steps before something hit him in the face hard enough to have him seeing stars. He took three more hits to the stomach, and face while trying to follow the sent before his phone rang.

"I know you can feel his pain wolf, not very smart tying yourself to someone so defenceless." Derek didn't recognise the voice, however in each pause he could hear Stiles whispering something over and over.

"Cold, dark, wet floor, cement walls, industrial, pipes, dripping water, smells like mold." He was trying to figure out where he was and tell him quietly enough not to alert his captor. God he was clever.

"I swear to God if you touch him again I'll rip your spine out through your mouth." Derek's tone was low and deadly while he carefully tracked Stiles scent.

"Oh I'm sure you'd like nothing more, but if I kill him, you die, remember. All I want in return for the twink is my wife. I believe your druid has her. One soulmate for another." He said, Derek slowed down, Stiles' scent was gone.

"I almost forgot, you won't be able to track us down. I'll call back in an hour, I expect you to have my wife." The phone clicked, and Stiles' voice was gone too. Derek turned punching a hole through the hood of a near by car.

"I should have been here!" Derek watched the blood drip from his hand, and his skin knit back together, feeling hollowed out with rage, and fear.

"We'll find him. Stiles is more resourceful than you'd think." Scott put his hand on Derek's shoulder.

Stiles felt a pain spread through his hand like a lance of fire, dying down quickly. Stupid wolf was punching walls. The binds on his hands were plastic zip ties, he stood an okay chance of getting out of them.

"Quality villain speech, maybe next time add a little more Morgan Freemon, and a little less Tom Hanks, I mean it was good, but you came off a little desperate." Stiles said, he needed to annoy the guy enough that he left him alone. The guy cracked him in the jaw, making Stiles teeth clack together, and bite through his lip.

"I can't wait to kill you." Stiles spit out a mouth full of blood, but the guy left, so he'd call it a success. Stiles twisted his hands behind his back to put as much torque on the zip ties as he could before yanking himself forward. He felt the hard plastic cut into his soft skin instead of giving. What he wouldn't give for a teaspoon of Derek's strength right now.

Derek rubbed at his bleeding wrists, while they poured over a map at Deaton's office. His lip had stopped bleeding, so he figured his healing must be helping Stiles too, but it wasn't enough. He needed to find him.

"It has to be industrial, it sounded like he was in some kind of factory, or basement. The floors were wet, and something was dripping so it's probably disused. He said it smelled of mold." Derek started circling buildings that he could be in, unfortunately there were a few of them.

"You should be unconsciously drawn to Stiles, even I you don't know where he is, because of the bond, especially if it's as strong as I suspect it is." Deaton said from the other side of the map.

"Okay, so Scott can take his pack, and split up to check some of the buildings, and I'll start driving, the way Stiles said it worked for Lydia when she was trying to find a body." Derek had never looked so off balance, he would have looked more put together if he was the one kidnapped. Scott hurried to do just that, and Derek fell back against the wall, feeling unstable.

"I can't lose him." Derek finally let himself say the words that scared him since the day he met Stiles.

"I never would have suggested this bond if I had known how much the two of you cared about one another. You both hide it very well." Deaton put his hand on Derek's shoulder comfortingly.

"No, the bond was, is good. Neither one of us would have ever said anything without it. Now how do I find him?" Derek shook himself out of the crushing despair, and tried to focus on what he could do.

"It will be easier as your wolf, it will feel something like tracking chemo signals. Just follow your instincts, I'll follow in the car with the witch." Deaton said, Derek shifted, closing his eyes and letting his wolf guide him. His paws hit a puddle, pulling him out of his blind run. He was by the river, standing in front of an old factory building.

Deaton squealed in behind him, jumping out and holding out his ringing phone. Derek shifted back, completely unphased by his nudity. He grabbed the phone, answering quickly.

"Do you have her?" He asked as soon as the phone was answered, Derek growled.

"Yes, now let me speak to Stiles." Derek said, shifting the phone to look around.

"I don't think so, you know he's alive. Let me speak to my wife, or I'll cut an ear off." Derek closed his eyes against that image.

"If you hurt him I'll have my alpha turn your wife, and sick her on you for the next full moon. Then once she's torn you apart, and can't stand to look at herself in the mirror I'll rip out her throat and watch her bleed out on your corpse." Derek needed him to know that he didn't hold all the cards here.

"Fine, you can speak to your twink, and after you'll put my wife on the phone. Once we both know they're alive I'll tell you were to meet me." The phone fell silent save for the sound of his steps, then dropped to the floor loudly over the sound of a struggle. Derek dropped his phone ripping into his wolf form and dashing into the building.

After the fourth or fifth try Stiles had managed to break free, but he was in a locked room. He had waited, and as soon as the door had opened he jumped the guy. He dropped the phone, and struggled to get the upper hand, but Stiles was wailing on him. He had him on the floor, punching him over and over until a sharp pain in his side stopped him. The guy fell limp, a long knife clattering to the ground.

Stiles stumbled to his feet, falling out the door. Derek's wolf made a low whine, trotting over to him with a slight limp. The small wound on Derek was nothing compared to the gaping hole in Stiles side, and it healed quickly. Stiles reached out, taking Derek's head in his hands and leaning his own against it with a sigh.

A small smile found his lupin lips, and just as he thought it would be okay Stiles fell to the side, white as a sheet.

"Stiles!" Derek shifted back, putting his hand over the wound. Derek pulled him into his arms, running back out to Deaton. Scott and the others were there, but all that mattered was saving Stiles.

"He needs help!" Derek brought him to his car, Deaton was telling Scott to catch the man who did this, and balling up a shirt to keep pressure on the wound while he drove back to his clinic, but all Derek saw was the color draining from Stiles' lips, and the way his blood stuck to Derek's skin, staining it crimson.

Deaton took them to a hospital, he was no physician, and Stiles was human. Derek sat deathly still in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs while the patched him up. Only speaking to assure Stiles' father that he would be fine, and to convince him to go home for the night, because Derek would be there whenever he woke up. He made sure they knew Derek was as good as family before he left, so Derek moved his impression on a statue to Stiles'room.

The second Stiles stirred Derek shot up, leaning over his bed, unsure if he could touch him.

"Derek?" The word left Stiles' lips before he even opened his eyes.

"Hey, hey, I'm here." Derek touched his shoulder gently. Stiles turned with a weak smile.

"Hey." He whispered trying to sit up, Derek leaned into his shoulder keeping him down.

"You were stabbed you idiot, you can't sit up." Derek said before removing his hand.

"There's that sour wolf, you never let me have any fun." Stiles tried to get Derek to smile, because his pained look was not an expression Stiles enjoyed seeing.

"You should heal faster because I'm here, Deaton said being close helped, that's why I stayed. Your dad, and everyone else will be back in the morning. You should get some sleep." Derek moved back to the chair he'd been perched in.

"Right, good idea." Stiles tried not to pout, the last thing he wanted to do right now was sleep, despite being exhausted. Derek knew he wasn't asleep, but he also had no idea how to act around him now. He couldn't go to sleep either, because he knew if he did Stiles would just confront him there.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles did eventually fall asleep, and when he woke up Derek was gone. Malia had been a coyote for most her life, and she had still understood dating edict better than Derek. According to the doctor he was healing remarkably fast, but they still had to keep him another day. He was going out of his mind, all he wanted to do was talk to Derek.

"Hey Scott, can I borrow your phone?" Scott smiled, handing it to him.

"Tell him he's an idiot for me okay." Scott said, leaving his room so he could call Derek. It rang four times before he got an answer.

"Scott?" Stiles closed his eyes so he could focus on Derek's deep rich voice.

"Your an idiot you know that." There went the moment, Stiles could always count on himself to slow into sensitive topics with the ease and grace of a wild bull.

"Stiles? Why do you have Scott's phone?" Derek came off a tiny bit panicked.

"Because I called from mine four times and you didn't answer!" Derek could almost hear Stiles glare.

"Stiles I've never even eluded to the desire to be with you out loud, and I almost got you killed." Derek said, pulling his jacket on.

"Don't give me that! If you're really that worried you'd be here to make sure it didn't happen again, besides I was escaping when you showed up. If you're avoiding me for a real reason than fine, but cut the crap." Stiles said, Derek grabbed his keys, and locked the door behind him.

"So what? We had a couple of dreams and you think that sorts everything out? I carried you while you nearly bled out in my arms. I can literally still feel your pain, like an echo in my soul. Do you have any idea how scared I was to lose you?" Derek whispered the last half.

"Yes! How many times have I thought you were dead now Derek? I know how it feels to lose you, and I'm not going to let something as stupid as being afraid stop me from trying. I mean I literally tried to murder you while possessed by a fox two years ago. Crazy shit happens around us, and it's not going to stop just because we're unhappy." Stiles was rambling, he knew it, but he was making a good point.

"So you're saying you want me there, despite everything? Even though I put in danger?" Derek said, pressing the button for the third floor in the elevator.

"Yes! I mean we… I thought… I kind of said all this already didn't I? I mean in the dream, didn't we decide that was what you wanted too?" Stiles suddenly felt shy, he had been mad when he started, but now he realised Derek might just not want anything as serious as Stiles was eluding to.

"Yeah,we did." Derek closed the door behind him, hanging up. "I just didn't want to push it. I did get you kidnapped after all, I thought you might have changed your mind." Derek shifted awkwardly by the door.

"Well I didn't." Stiles said, holding his hand out to Derek. He smiled crossing the room to take his hand.

"Wow, a smile, are you okay? I didn't even know you had the facial muscles for that." Stiles couldn't help but pick on him. Derek raignned in his expression quickly.

"Better?" He said, Stiles poked him in the stomach with a ridiculous glare.

"I like your smile, I wish we saw it more, and don't think that just because I have a thing for you that I'm gonna stop teasing you. You're grandfathered into that." Stiles said, Derek's resolve cracked with a little chuckle.

"I think I can handle that." Derek said, looking down at their clasped hands.

"Are you gonna let me kiss you now, or are you a third date kind a wolf?" Stiles said, shifting nervously in his bed. Derek looked up at him, a shy look Stiles had never seen playing across his features.

"Technically I've already kissed you." Derek said, Stiles tugged him closer by his hand roughly. Derek could have stopped him, but he wanted nothing more than to meet him in the middle. Stiles lips were soft against Derek's rough stubble. Stiles tasted like green hospital Jell-O, and something so uniquely Stiles that it made Derek's knees weak.

Stiles tangled his fingers in Derek's hair, tucking his head into the nape of Derek's neck, breathing in his rich, earthy scent. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles to hold him up, and keep the weight off Stiles' injury. Stiles pulled back, and Derek lost his footing, sending him tumbling onto Stiles. Derek was careful to keep his weight off Stiles.

"Smooth!" Stiles laughed sliding his hands up to Derek's ass. Derek laughed, leaning his head against Stiles.

"You pulled me you idiot." Derek leaned in kissing him again. Stiles smiled against Derek's lips, giving his ass a squeeze.

"Wow! Stiles, I'm your father, I don't need to see that!" Derek jumped off him, turning red from his ears to his ankles.

"Come on the door was closed! It's not our fault you didn't knock." Stiles fell back against the bed in frustration.

"I guess this explains why you never have a girlfriend. Derek." The sheriff held his hand out to Derek, who shook it awkwardly.

"Just remember I carry a gun, and he may be a knuckle head, but he's still my son." Sheriff Stilinski kept a firm grip on Derek's hand, and fixed him with a hard stare as he spoke.

"Yes sir." Derek said very seriously, the Sheriff smiled turning back to his son.

"You couldn't date a human hu? You wait till you get the medical bill." He put his hand on Stiles shoulder, he had known for a while that Stiles wasn't strictly straight, but seeing him with Derek had been more than a little unexpected.

"Actually sir, I already took care of that." Derek said, standing comically straight, with his hands behind his back like Stiles' dad was a five star general. Stiles and his dad took on the same look of shock.

"You did?" Stiles' voice squeaked, Derek managed a half smile, even under the scrutiny of

Sheriff Stilinski.

"I got you kidnapped, the least I can do is pay to have you seen up. You do remember that I'm one of only two inheritors of the Hale family right, I'm a multimillionaire. Which is why I don't work." Derek said, he wasn't sure that he'd ever told anyone that before.

"Than why don't you own a TV?" Stiles said in an accusatory tone, as I not owning a TV was akin to being homeless.

"Because I don't watch TV. In case you haven't already noticed our lives don't allow for a lot of down time." Derek drug out the his first word, not sure why he was so worried about it.

"Your getting a TV!" Stiles said, Derek frowned, his brow crinkling together.

"No. Why would I do that?" Derek said, earning him a look like he was stupid.

"How else am I going to educate you on the importance of Star Wars?" Stiles' dad just laughed at the two of them.

"Trust me son, just buy the TV. This isn't an argument you can win." He said, Derek looked between the two Stilinski's. He hadn't felt like part of a family in a long time, but hearing Sheriff Stilinski call him son, and arguing with Stiles made him wonder if maybe he could have that again.

"Not happening." Derek said, the day went by pretty quickly after that, with the three of them chatting amicably. Scott showed up later that night, technically after visiting hours ended.

"I'll pick you up in the morning?" Derek said as Scott opened the door, seemingly pulling back from a chaste kiss. He wanted to give Stiles time to talk to Scott, and he had an errand to run.

"Yeah, not too early, I have a late class, and if you wake me up before ten I'll pass out half way through Professor Waylon's droning lecture." Stiles said, giving Derek's hand one last squeeze before he left.

"I see you two finally stopped being stupid and talked." Scott said, taking Derek's chair. Stiles smiled at the door Derek had just left through.

"Sort of. Now I just need to get him to buy a TV. What is with you wolves and you lack of appreciation for pop culture?" Stiles said, Scott laughed.

"We just generally have more important stuff to do Stiles." Stiles made a face at him.

"Nothing is that important." Stiles said, Scott shook his head.

"It's weird, I don't think I've ever seen Derek Smile like that before. I mean I've seen him smile, like twice." Scott pulled his chair forward so he was beside the bed.

"Yeah, I gave him shit about it too. I think he might actually be self-conscious of his smile." Scott gave him a look like that was impossible, but didn't contradict him. Stiles had a way of getting obsessive when he liked someone, so if anyone knew Derek it was him.

The next morning at exactly ten Derek woke Stiles with a chaste kiss, his heart thudding nervously in his throat. He still hadn't slept. Stiles woke with a sleepy smile.

"Mm, morning." Stiles yawned, sitting up. His hand went to his side where the knife wound had been, it was completely healed.

"We should check out before someone realises I miraculously heald." Stiles got out of bed, his hospital gown showing a lot more of Stiles than Derek had ever seen in real life, and it aroused his interest quickly.

"Are you gonna watch me change?" Stiles said, looking over his shoulder. Derek shook his eyes free, blushing deeply.

"You're the one mooning me." Derek did his best to deflect his embarassment, turning around so Stiles could change.

"I never said you couldn't, I just wanted to know." Stiles pulled his sweats on, turning back to Derek, messy haired and sleepy eyed with the sleep pants low on his hips. Derek was shocked to see just how fit Stiles was.

"PT, it's half my classes in the academy." Stiles said when he saw Derek staring with his mouth hanging open slightly.

"I thought we were in a hurry to get out a here." Derek managed to stop himself from touching Stiles. He laughed, grabbing his okd white tee. He really wished he had something other than his pyjamas. Scott had brought his shoes, but not jeans, or a coat.

Stiles shivered as soon as he stepped out the door and into the drizzling, overcast day. Derek shrugged his leather jacket off, dropping it onto Stiles shoulders. Stiles snuggled into it with a little moan of appreciation.

"You're so warm." He said more to himself than to Derek.

"I'm a werewolf Stiles, I'm always warm." He said, getting into his car. Stiles slid in with a little pout.

"I miss my Jeep, and my bed." He sunk down in his seat, putting his feet up on the dash. Derek smacked his feet.

"Do you want your car, or to see the stupid surprise I got you?" Derek said, Stiles frowned, taking way too long to answer.

"For God 's sake I'll take you to your Jeep." Derek whipped out of the parking lot, Stiles laughed, feeling a little guilty.

"No! Come on, I want the surprise. I was just messing with you." Derek eyed him for a long moment.

"Are you sure?" Derek couldn't help but tease him a little now.

"Yes, surprise, please." Stiles gave him the best puppy dog eyes he could muster, Derek scoffed, turning towards his place. Derek yawned, parking his car in his spot.

"Have you even slept?" Stiles said, eyeing him suspiciously. Derek leaned his head over to look at him.

"Come on." Derek ignored his question, getting out of his car. Stiles groaned, chasing after him.

"You know this whole dodging the question routine only works for so long right?" Stiles said. Derek shrugged, pulling out his keys. The door to Derek's apartment slid open, revealing a ridiculously huge TV.

"Oh my God! Is that a sixty five inch smart TV?" Stiles ran in, and found an x-box one hooked up to it with the entire Star Wars series perched beside it still in their plastic.

"You are amazing!" Stiles left no room for argument in his tone, Derek looked up from playing with his keys.

"Yeah, you like it?" Stiles ran at him jumping up into the hug, and wrapping his legs around Derek's waist, knowing he could catch him.

"I love it!" Stiles kissed him. "You are such a good boy!" He patted him on the head, dropping his feet, Stiles grabbed him around the waist to stop his retreat with a low growl.

"Dog jokes, still?" He said, against the shell of Stiles ear, nipping at it from where he had pulled Stiles sharply back into his chest.

"Well you know, I'm like a dog with a bone." Stiles leaned back into Derek, who ducked down to kiss his neck.

"Has anyone, ever told you, that you have, the sense of humour, of a twelve year old?" Derek grazed his blunt human teeth over the hollow of Stiles neck, kissing and nipping in turn to accent his words.

"Yes, but I've never taken it quite so well." Stiles reached back, tangling his fingers in Derek's hair, raking his nails gently up his neck, and over his scalp before tugging him by the hair into a drained, and slightly awkward kiss. Derek pulled away slightly, walking them towards the couch with a wide gate to keep from stepping on Stiles.

"Here I thought you'd want to indoctrinate me into this ridiculous Star Trek thing." Derek baited him, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist correcting him.

"Star Wars, Jesus, tell me you've seen at least a little of one of them!" Stiles let go of Derek to put in the movie.

"I was always more interested in books, and sports than Sci-fi. I was born a werewolf after all." Derek fell back onto the couch, holding the remote out to Stiles. He sat beside him, turning on the movie, and snuggling onto Derek's shoulder jokingly to test the waters. Derek leaned his head on his, a content little smile finding his lips.

"So this is the first one?" Derek said as the in a galaxy far, far away started to roll by.

"Yes, and no. They made it first, but time line story wise this is technically the third movie. Just trust me, this is how they have to be watched." Stiles sat forward, unable to contain his excitement at finally getting to expose one of his friends to his favourite movie, even more so because it was Derek.

"If you say so." Derek's voice came across muffled, and Stile turned to see him taking his shirt off.

"What are you doing?" Stiles squeaked, Derek shrugged.

"You were in your pyjamas." Derek said, stretching out with a deep yawn.

"Okay, but we have to actually watch this." Stiles couldn't take his eyes off of Derek's insanely toned chest.

"I am watching." Derek waved a hand in front of Stiles, and he seemed to snap out of his daze, and return to the movie. Derek was enjoying this a little too much to stop, so he kicked his shoes and socks off, and sprawled out across the couch with his upper half splayed across Stiles' lap.

Stiles gasped at the lap full of wolf he now had. His entire back later out before him in a delicious couture of muscle and ink. Stiles held his hands over Derek, unsure quite what to do with them

"So is this the guy who turns into the evil one?" Derek said, Stiles looked back at the TV.

"What? No, Luke is the good guy." Stiles relaxed, putting one hand on the curve of Derek's back, and the other on his shoulder.

 **Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Eventually Stiles started to trace the triskelion on Derek's back absently, and Derek couldn't keep his eyes open. When he woke up he had no idea what was going on with the movie.

"What happened?" He said, stretching out to look up at Stiles.

"You," Stiles drew out the word, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. "Fell asleep, so I paused, and switched to Netflix because I didn't want to wake you, but I'm really glad you're awake, because I really have to pee." Stiles slipped out from under him, rushing to the bathroom. Derek laughed, rolling over to look up at his ceiling. He couldn't ever remember being this happy as an adult.

"I should probably go, and let you sleep. You didn't let me get my Jeep though, so I'll still need a ride." Stiles said when he came back, Derek popped off the couch, closing the space between them.

"If you want to, or you could crash here. I already have your pillow in the car." Derek looked down at his hands, while they reached out for Stiles.

"Only if you promise to take me to class tomorrow, because I already skipped two classes because you were asleep on me, and I know for a fact that it's a rule, when your puppy falls asleep on you that you're not supposed to move." Stiles said, ducking down to catch Derek's gaze. He chuckled, scooping him up by the waist. Stiles yelped, wrapping his legs around Derek's told hold himself up. Derek let himself fall back onto the bed, leaving Stiles perched over him.

He leaned down, pressing a tentative kiss to Derek's lips. Derek met him in kind, surging up to taste his mate. The taste of his hot, wet tongue against his own made Stiles moan into Derek's mouth. He slid his rough hands up from Stiles ass, to the flushed skin of his waist, pushing his shirt up as he went. They didn't break their kiss until Stiles shirt pooled onto the floor.

Derek pulled Stiles' pants low on his hips, his Calvins peaking out, and Derek realised they were going really fast. He was fine, but Stiles was only nineteen.

"Are you sure about this?" He said, looking up at Stiles. He stared into Derek's Hazel eyes for a long moment.

"Derek, I've never been so sure of anything." He assured him, Derek leaned in, kissing Stiles neck, and moving down. He turned them around, pinning Stiles to the bed with one hand while the other dipped inside his Calvins.

Stiles groaned, bucking up into Derek's hand while his tongue swirled over his nipples. Stiles raked his nails up his back.

"D-Derek, stop!" Derek pulled away like he had been burned.

"I'm sorry! Too much?" Derek said, Stiles shook his head, panting for breath.

"No, I just… don't wanna cum before I get to…" Stiles made a face insinuating what he meant, Derek let out a sigh of relief, getting up and shucking off his jeans. Stiles bucked his hips up to get rid of his own pants. Derek let out a primal, and possessive growl, bending down and swiping the flat of his tongue from the base to tip of Stiles' sizable hard on.

"Top or bottom?" Derek looked up at him through his lashes as he asked, his hot breath still ghosting over Stiles cock, making it jump in appreciation.

"I've never actually done this with a guy before. I've only actually done it with one person ever." Stiles blushed, Derek gave a wolfish grin, sucking Stiles' cock into his mouth, bobbing once before releasing it with a wet pop.

"You should probably top than." He reached over, grabbing a bottle of lube from his nightstand. He held the bottle out to Stiles.

"Do you have any questions?" Derek shifted to lay back on the bed, Stiles bit his lip, looking over at Derek.

"Am I gonna hurt you?" He said, getting to his knees and putting a much too large globe of lube into his hand.

"Only if you rush it, don't worry, I'll heal." Derek smirked, dipping his fingers into the palm of Stiles' sloppy hand, and stroking the lube up and down Stiles' cock slowly. Stiles groaned, trying to focus on his part here. He moved between Derek's legs, and took ahold of his considerable girth, stroking the way he would himself to get rid of some of the extra lube.

"Stiles!" Derek head fell back, and his hips jutted up into Stiles' hand. He really enjoyed the way his name fell from Derek's lips. He switched hands so he could sink one slim digit into Derek slowly while he worked his shaft. He sunk in a bit further and Derek gasped, raising up into him, precum dripping from his cock. Oh yeah, he definitely liked what he could do to him.

He bent down, kissing every inch of Derek he could reach, testing out what made him moan while he added another finger. Derek fisted his hands in Stiles hair, pulling him up into a rough kiss.

"Stiles! I… I need… oh God Stiles, I'm gonna c-cugh!" Derek didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying. He was too busy finishing all over Stiles' hand, and his own chest. It sent a tingling jolt of pleasure through their bond, nearly end in Stiles right there. Stiles grinned, leaning down and licking his cum off his delicious abbs. He added another digit, making Derek's spent cock twitch in Stiles' hand.

"Stiles! Stiles, please!" Derek was whimpering, Stiles had never heard him so completely undone, and it drove him out of his mind. He pulled his fingers free with something of an undignified squelch, soliciting a pathetic little whine from Derek.

"Mm, good boy." Stiles nipped at his flush, oversensitive skin while he nudged against Derek's hole with the tip of his cock. Derek's eyes flashed blue at the dog joke, and he dug his nails into Stiles firm ass, pulling him balls deep into him in one sharp thrust.

"Ugh! Derek! Jesus Christ, you're so tight!" It was Stiles' turn to whimper, Derek wrapped his legs around Stiles' hips, fucking himself wantonly on Stiles hard length even from his position beneath him. Derek may be letting Stiles take the reigns, but he was still very much the top dog here, or so he thought.

Stiles reached back blindly, grabbing his pants, and pulling his wallet free while Derek fucked himself on Stiles. He was having a hard time remembering to breath with how good it felt, but he was determined to test his theory. He freed the thin cord from his wallet, and wrapped it around Derek's wrists and his bed frame in one quick motion that was more magic than precision.

"What's this?" Derek laughed, trying to pull free, finally letting up long enough for Stiles to regain a little focus. Derek looked up in shock when his hands didn't come free on his first try.

"Cord steeped in mountain ash." Stiles grinned, thrusting once, sharply into Derek, hitting just the right angle.

"W-why?" Derek said, trying to hide the hitch in his voice when Stiles gave him just what he wanted.

"I don't get the upper hand on you in a lot of situations, but I really want this to be one of them. I want to know you're mine, as completely, and helplessly as I've always been yours." Stiles whispered, stroking him slowly, and peppering open mouthed kisses across his chest. "Is… is that okay? I can take them off." Stiles froze when it occurred to him that Derek might not like being tied up. His silence making Stiles nervous, but as he reached up to untie them Derek stopped him with a steamy kiss.

"No, Stiles, I'm yours, I trust you completely. I kind of like being at your mercy." He smirked, wriggling his hips. Stiles almost came just hearing him say that, he worked into him with long, languid strokes, matching his pace with his hands, and his tongue, lapping and nipping at Derek's body in turn. The act of surrender in it's self had Derek close to coming again.

"Say my name Derek, scream for me." Stiles wasn't sure what had come over him, but having Derek Hale writhing in exticy beneath him gave him confidence like he had never imagined.

"Stiles! Stiles, please! Oh, fuck, Stiles!" Derek's voice was an inhuman growl, he tugged hard at his bindings desperately as Stiles started slamming into him hard. Derek let out a vicious howl as he came again. His orgasm rocked through him hard, making him shake, and jolting through to Stiles. He followed Derek over the edge, his thrust studdering as he collapsed onto Derek's chest, cum slicked between them.

He reached up, releasing him from the mountain ash cord. Derek rubbed his wrists, flopping over onto Stiles' shoulder. Stiles cleaned them off with his t-shirt before relaxing back onto Derek's pillow with a content little smirk.

Stiles woke surrounded in Derek's scent, his warmth wrapped around him. Derek pressed closer to him, breathing in his scent.

"We forgot to grab your pillow." He said, his voice still heavy with sleep. Stiles hadn't even realised.

"Guess I didn't need it after you wore me out." Stiles kissed the top of his head, stroking his arm absently.

"We didn't dream either." He mumbled, kissing Stiles shoulder. Stiles rolled towards him, kissing him languidly.

"We were both wiped, speaking of I'm starving." Stiles said, stretching out , and sitting up. Derek got to his feet, pulling on a pair of briefs and nothing else before turning back to lean over and kiss Stiles.

"What do you want?" He said, heading for his kitchen. Stiles pulled his sweats on, going after him.

"Are you cooking?" He said, tucking his heard into Derek's shoulder when he got to the fridge.

"Obviously." Derek leaned in grabbing eggs and milk. Stiles grinned, positioning himself behind Derek, and thrusting his hips against him when he bent over. Derek scoffed, turning, and closing the door to the fridge in the same motion he used to pin Stiles to it with his hands over his head.

"Do you want to tease, or do you want to eat so we can go back to bed?" Derek undulated his hips slowly into Stiles' morning wood. Stiles closed his eyes, meeting Derek's motion in kind, desperate for more friction.

"Can we do bed, then breakfast?" Stiles said in something of a whimper, Derek grabbed him by the hips, setting him on his counter.

"How about I eat out, then I'll cook." Derek ducked down, hooking Stiles' sweatpants with his thumbs and tugging them off before swiping the flat of his tongue from base to tip, with a little swirl at the end. Stiles hips lifted off the counter, and Derek took the opportunity to put Stiles' legs over his shoulders, spreading him out before greedily lapping at his rim.

Stiles' head fell back, leaving him later out on the counter like a buffet. Derek fucked his tongue into his tight hole, stroking his hand languidly over his cock all the while. The noises Stiles made were down right obscene. Derek switched the endeavours of his hand and his tongue. Stiles had never felt anything quite so sinfully delicious as when Derek's fingers found his prostate.

"Derek! I… ugh!" Stiles tried to warn Derek, but he and his brain weren't speaking. Derek felt it through the bond, picking up his pace, and swallowing every last drop. Derek stood up, wiping the corner of his mouth clean, and turning to start breakfast. Stiles laid on the counter, a boneless mess until he heard the sizzle of bacon.

"You… didn't get anything out of that." Derek turned cocking a brow at Stiles comment.

"Says who?" Derek held his arm open for Stiles, who happily slid off the counter to let him hook his awaiting arm around his waist, and press a kiss to the side of his head.

"Says this." Stiles cupped him through the thin fabric of his briefs. Derek's eyes fell shut, and his hips bucked into Stiles' touch involuntarily.

"Just because I'm not done with you doesn't mean I wasn't getting anything." Derek shut the burner off and leaning into Stiles to grab them plates.

"Tease." Stiles bit his shoulder playfully, Derek handed him the food.

"Eat! I promised to take you to class today remember." Stiles' eyes went wide as if it had just occurred to him that he had a life outside Derek's apartment.

"Oh crap! I need a shirt, an my books, or wait, no today is PT, so I shouldn't need books, but I definitely need a shirt not covered in your cum." Stiles said, sounding a little panicked. Derek chuckled, turning him to sit at the table.

"I know, you can borrow one of mine. Now eat." Derek kept his hands on Stiles shoulders for a second to insure he would stay seated.

"Man, I love you!" Stiles didn't realise exactly what he'd said until the words left his lips. Derek looked up, the shock clear on his face.

"I mean I don't, well I do, but I didn't mean… I shouldn't have, I…" Derek cut him off with a desperate kiss, Stiles melted into his touch.

"I love you too, and that scares the crap out of me, but I still do." Derek said, leaning his head against Stiles' from the somewhat awkward angle he was standing at to reach him over the table.

"This whole bond thing turned out kind of okay, I mean yeah we almost died, but I mean that's just Tuesday in Beacon Hills. I never thought I'd have it so good." Stiles said as Derek sat back down. Derek smiled, shifting his chair over so he could put his arm around Stiles, hiding his stupid grin behind his hand. Stiles was right, life was good.

 **The End**

 **What did you think?**


End file.
